Alexandria Bennett
Introduction Alexandria Bennett, aka Alex, is bubbly and full of life. She is an IT for Maibatsu Corporation and does various other jobs with her friends. She is currently working on creating her own side business based on buying, selling and trading all kinds of electronics and has plans on expanding further into the technology realm, legal and illegal. She is known for being tech-savvy and is considered to be everyone's little sister. She formerly attended ULSA as a Computer Science Major before dropping out in Late October, 2019. Biography Background Alexandria Bennett, better known as Alex is a bright and bubbly 22 year old who currently resides in Los Santos. Alex was born in Phoenix, Arizona on December 13th, 1996 to her father, Maxwell Bennett and her mother Elizabeth Bennett. Alex has a younger brother who is 3 years younger named Malakai Bennett but she calls him Kai. She is close to her father’s parents and her mom’s brother, Grayson Mora. Alex was an amazing student throughout school. She would always get straight A’s and was often a “teacher’s pet”. She has always been very confident in herself and passionate about life and her favorite things. Alex loves all kinds of music, books, movies, games and more. One of her favorite things to do is problem-solving things like completing puzzles, beating difficult levels on a game, and more. Alex was often bullied for excelling in school but it never affected her the way it does some other people. Alex ended up graduating from high school in 2014 at the age of 18. Family History Maxwell Bennett, Alex’s Father, is a chemist who got his degree from Harvard University in the class of 1992. He was able to quickly land an interview at the Los Alamos National Laboratory over in New Mexico and he worked there for about 3 years. Due to the stress from the job, he decided to slow things down and moved to Arizona and worked at the University of Arizona in their Health Sciences Education department. This is where he met Elizabeth Mora, a woman who was studying to become an English teacher for high school students. The two clicked instantly and started dating in October of 1995. Elizabeth finished her degree the following summer and landed a job over in Phoenix, Arizona as a school teacher. Shortly before graduating, she had learned that she had become pregnant with her first child, who was born on December 13th, 1996 and they named her Alexandria Grace Bennett. Elizabeth also had a brother, Grayson Mora, who is a journalist. Maxwell’s parents were both very fond of their grandchildren and would always want to spoil them and support them in their dreams. In the year 1999, Maxwell and Elizabeth had another child, a son named Malakai Bennett. Malakai, also known as “Kai” to Alex, is extremely intelligent and bright but can be fairly shy. Childhood Growing up, her mother was always very harsh but in a loving way when it came to grades. Her mother just wanted her and her brother Malakai to excel in school. Her father was slightly more laid back. Her father was never home much as he worked late hours at the University of Phoenix. On the weekends, Alex remembers her father having some friends over often to discuss “school plans”, as he used to say. One of the people who came by often was around her age and she got along with him fairly well. He would go out of his way to say “hi” to Alex whenever he came by to talk business with her dad and she appreciated it. Alex did not have many friends growing up but she was pretty close to her brother Kai, they got along extremely well and would love to challenge each other all the time whether it came to 1000 piece puzzles or races both up and down the street. She grew up very confident in herself. She is bubbly, happy and excited about learning new things every day. Teenage Years Around late 2014, early 2015, Alex stumbled upon some skeletons in her father's closet while he was out of town. She discovered some interesting "cooking" supplies and ingredients in her dad's office but they weren't exactly what she thought they were. Once her father learned Alex had found the supplies, instead of hiding things from her, he decided to use it to his advantage. They weren't cooking supplies or ingredients but it turns out that they were supplies used in cooking and creating drugs such as methamphetamine. Her father divulged his extra curricular activities to her which included collecting specific ingredients in bulk to sell to people in Los Santos who made methamphetamine but he also was beginning to learn how to make it himself. In addition to her father being an alcoholic and drinking almost daily, he began to teach Alex how to cook so he could have help. She helped him cook and kept his secret from the rest of the family, without questions. There was an incident where Alex was trying to get out of helping her dad and was coming up with excuses to leave and he decided to pour a chemical solution on the palms of her hands, burning them, to "teach her a lesson". Since then, Alex has always worn gloves to avoid talking about the incident. She doesn't have much feeling in her hands as a result. Alex assisted her dad in cooking and supplying up until October of 2015 when she couldn't deal with the anxiety and stress and the drunken rage of her dad so she decided to sneakily call the police on her father and told them everything. They allowed her to go without any charges as long as she told them everything she knew. In late October, the police organized a raid on Alex's family home, cleaning out all the supplies and detailed plans her father had. She also gave them a location of an abandoned shed down the road where they cooked and they raided it as well. Her dad was transferred to Bolingbroke Penitentiary on multiple charges. Alex graduated high school in Phoenix, Arizona in the year 2015. After the raid and the news of everything started circling, Alex's mother blamed her for "breaking the family apart" and took her brother and moved away. Alex packed her bags and moved in with her grandparents who live in Richman Hills, Los Santos. Present Day Alex moved to Los Santos in 2016 and waited awhile before she began to reach out and start socializing with people. After a year had passed, her grandparents encouraged her to go to ULSA and get a degree so she could start a new life and she agreed. She enrolled herself as a Computer Science Major and is currently taking courses at the school. She has never talked about what happened to a therapist, she would remedy the pain and suppress the memories by using music and video games as her escape. Whenever someone asks her questions about her past, she often impulsively lies and makes something up on the spot so she doesn’t have to explain what really happened. She always wears gloves to hide the scars on her hands as well. Due to her past, she suffers from PTSD from police sirens, aggressive confrontations and people who are extremely intoxicated. She will get anxious and have a possible panic attack. She uses her headphones and turns up the volume very loudly in these situations to avoid having a panic attack. Alex began working in the city as a Taxi Driver which later turned into her own UBER Service. This is where she became mostly known for being kidnapped almost every other day. She also formed a lot of friendships through this, friends that she holds very close to her such as Jin Wong, Clover Daifate, Adrian Jenkins, Tony Reeves, Amber Finklesteen, Tang Juan, Esteban Fonseca and Sunny Corleone. Recently, she has been hired by Tazzy Varelli to be a bartender for Monarch, located in Vinewood and owned by Bob Coolidge. They had their opening night on April 6th, 2019. On May 19th, 2019, Alex learned that her best friend Clover Daifate passed away. The following days she started to begin therapy sessions with Dr. Delilah Cage who is helping her through some mental health issues. Alex also became friends with Leo Ballard who has been teaching her hand to hand combat to defend herself. Due to her emotional state and poor decision making, Alex started a fight with Justin Fletcher on May 20th, 2019 and was arrested, for the first time, for Felony Battery and served time at Bolingbroke Penitentiary. Scarecrow On July 1, 2019, Alex took a taxi fare from The Pink Cage Motel to Paleto. The man seemed very invested in Psychology and how the human mind processes things. His name was Drake Hamilton, most commonly referred to as Scarecrow. Her fare sprayed her with a chemical that forces those subjected to it to relive their worst memories and nightmares, then started asking her questions to bring those out. When she asked him how to make it stop, he sliced her throat. She was eventually found by Deputy Hayes and brought to the hospital. She survived, but was plagued by nightmares for some time after and was left with a scar on her throat. Technology Business & The Dark Web Alex is beginning to start up a business, legally, to buy, sell and trade all kinds of electronics. She is working on opening up her own store front eventually and working out of there to also repair electronics. She eventually wants to branch into more technology-based services like creating her own social media and other ideas. As a side job, she has been venturing into the dark web and wants to create essentially the same thing, but darker. She wants to create an online marketplace where people can buy/sell a variety of items or services that are more than likely illegal to obtain or own. She is slowly working and researching ideas how to get this plan up and running. She has also made two "online personas" to participate in the dark web website. One of the names is "Hermes", which will actively post advertisements on the website offering tech services such as phone taps, information, etc. The other name is "Mercury" which is basically the secret overseer on the entire site. Decryption, Dynasty's Invitation, Etc. On July 25, 2019, Alex got a suspicious text from the number 666 asking if she was "worthy of my test". She continued to get random, suspicious text messages. These texts continuously show up at random times. They are either in plain text or sent in some sort of cipher or encryption that Alex then has to decipher and figure out. There is no known motive of why this person/people are sending her these texts. It is believed that she is being tracked and followed by whoever these people are as she has also been sent her own location when visiting places. On August 2, 2019, she was given a series of riddles from a secret number which lead her to a spot near the Sandy Shores airfield. She dug a hole where the riddles led her and found a small box with a description of a random person and an invitation to a No Holds Barred, Sporting Exhibition arranged by The Dynasty. be cont'd Dark Path On October 13, 2019, There was an attack on a prisoner transport for Tony Reeves conducted by Jin Wong, Tang Juan, Gerard Butler, Sunny Corleone and Denzel x. be cont'd On October 15th, 2019, Alex was driving around the area of her apartment on Clinton Avenue that she was renting from Winter Springs when she noticed red and blue lights coming from the parking lot. She went over and was instantly reliving her nightmares. be cont'd Facts * Alex has always had an interest in all things science and technology. Her favorite element on the Periodic Table is Xenon, colorless gas, exhibiting a blue glow when placed in an electric field which is used in most bright lights. Her second favorite is Neon. * She has an obsession with always wanting to learn new things. Category:Characters Category:Civilian